MLGN Re Fate
by MangamanZX
Summary: An AU re telling of all the seasons from original to force... expect some oocness and some shipping of pseudo cannon pairings on hitas til I finally get review
1. Chapter 1

MLGN Re Fate ch.1: prologue

**Jewel seed retrieval log 1**

"My journal, a place to put my most private thoughts and feelings and not even mother will know about them", a boy said looking at a small electronic journal on his lap, his face hidden behind shadows except for his crimson red eyes which illuminated sadness.

**XX/XX/XXXX**

**I retrieved my first seed today, yet it wasn't as easy as I had previously calculated, I met resistance. The resistor was a brunette girl about my age wielding a state-of-the-art Intelligent device called "Raging heart" that if wielded properly could rival a 7****th**** generation device like my- -correction Alicia's device, she was protecting a cat that had merged with the jewel seed and practically begging me to not hurt it even though she was receiving my attacks instead (Stupid girl). in the end I got the seed but I felt like a bully while doing it. Will I ever escape this stupid guilt? –Matsuro Testarossa.**

**-Author note-**

**Hello possible fans MangamanZX here writing my first Nanoha fanfic (and first posted fanfic ever) … hope you like my first whack at a pseudo-cannon pairing (Nano/Matsu). Why I say pseudo-cannon you ask… just check out the translation of matsuro R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (anyone else notice how girly that sounds compared to how awesome it is) enjoy chapter 1!_

**Chapter 1: the golden flash and the magical girl**

Nanoha Takamachi was your average brunette 10 year old with magic powers and a talking ferret friend (as normal as a brunette 10 year old could be with said magic powers and friend) who went to school with her friends and got by in life but what was different about her besides those strange things around her was the fact that for two weeks she had not stopped thinking about a boy who she was competing with to get magical artifacts of power called jewel seeds "Matsuro", Nanoha said out loud subconsciously.

"Who's Matsuro?" Nanoha's friend Arisa asked the distracted Nanoha with her second friend suzuka helping.

"who?" Nanoha asked

"Matsuro" Suzuka responded

"Matsu- - wait when did I say his name?" Nanoha blurted letting quite a piece of information slip.

"His as in he as in male as in a boy!" Arisa freaked out grabbing the collar of Nanoha's uniform "who is he and what did he do?"

Nanoha sweatdropped at her friend's sudden outburst and giggled "don't worry he's just a boy I met a few weeks ago… he won't get in the way of our hot springs trip", Nanoha assured her friend with a smile.

"He'd better not Nano cause I've been looking forward to this girls-only hot springs trip and if a single boy ruins it I'm going to hit something", Arisa warned as all three girls heard a sneeze nearby.

Sneezing suddenly a young boy the age of 10 walked by the front of the building of Nanoha's school looking for the young main character with his device ready when he saw a particular sight, a glow from an un-captured jewel seed near to his position but since he couldn't pinpoint where it was exactly coming from he went to the second floor to a classroom that was radiating the energy that could only be called a jewel seed

Arisa was in the middle of her rant when the door to the classroom was forcefully opened by a long blonde haired, crimson eyed bishounen with enough looks to make Fai jealous (disclaimer of TRC) wearing a black collared shirt and ripped blue jeans "where is it?" the boy asked in a commanding tone.

"Matsuro!" Nanoha yelped, surprised at her rivals sudden appearance and was about to move.

"!" all of the female voices in the room besides Nanoha and Arisa squealed in unison running at the blonde bishe full speed from all directions, he just barely got out of the way of the stampede by jumping over the fan girls and landing on Nanoha's desk with cat like grace.

"Come with me", Matsuro demanded after confirming the location of the unclaimed seed.

"With you?" Nanoha asked before being dragged through the air (and second story window) by Matsuro and screaming her head off all the while.

**-Author note-**

**Welcome to chapter 2 of MGLN Re fate (if you count the prologue as chapter) pretty sweet that I have two chapters up one day apart from the last one and the two main characters have been introduced for the jewel seed arc and now is a good time as any to introduce my assistant give a warm welcome to the original white devil AMURO RAY!**

**Amuro: hello everyone I'm Amuro Ray from mobile suit Gundam 0091 and of course MangamanZX does not own me or my reincarnation.**

**MangamanZX: Amuro will be here to explain some of the eventual Gundam references that will take place in my fan fiction.**

**Amuro: yep. **

**MangamanZX: and eventually get an assistant or two of his own.**

**Amuro: then what will you do?**

**MangamanZX: what I do best.**

**Amuro: so nothing.**

**MangamanZX: no I can support Yuuno x Hayate and make abridged series referances.**

**Amuro…**

**MangamanZX: what? It's important to the other Yuuno x Hayate shippers.**

**Amuro: R&R please I know you guys have something to say or suggestions to give.**

**MangamanZX: flames welcome but plz review.**


End file.
